Roto
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Mientras Hank le inyectaba el suero que lo haría caminar de nuevo, algo se rompió dentro de Charles… [Gen-fic].


**Roto**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de X-Men: Days of Future Past pertenecen a Marvel Entertainment y 20th Century Fox y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Mientras Hank le inyectaba el suero que lo haría caminar de nuevo, algo se rompió dentro de Charles… [Gen-fic].

* * *

—¿Estás listo, Charles? —preguntó Hank, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de aluminio en las manos. Aunque había intentado sonar profesional, como si fuera un médico a punto de aplicar una vacuna a su paciente, no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara un poco.

Charles le dedicó una mirada extraviada. Estaba recostado en su cama, con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas.

—No… no va a doler, ¿verdad, Hank? —preguntó, nervioso, observando las inyecciones colocadas cuidadosamente en la bandeja que Hank acababa de dejar en la mesilla de noche: eran dos y estaban llenas con un líquido de color amarillo limón que brillaba con la luz de la lámpara.

Hank se mordió el labio inferior. No, no iba a doler. Físicamente, no.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? —Preguntó, de nuevo con voz temblorosa—. El extracto está diseñado para "modificar". Nuestro propósito es que vuelvas a caminar, pero es posible que otras partes de tu organismo sean alteradas también.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Charles, ansioso.

Hank se mordió el labio inferior.

—No lo sé, Charles —admitió—. Si quieres, podemos parar…

—¡No! —Exclamó el profesor, escandalizado, observando a Hank casi con súplica—. Henry, por favor, hazlo —pidió, la súplica rota palpitando en la punta de su lengua y en los oídos de su acompañante, que tragó saliva y tomó un par de guantes de su bolsillo. Se los puso en silencio y eso pareció bastar para calmar a Charles, que sonrió por lo bajo, aliviado, y se relajó contra las almohadas.

—Necesito que te quites la camisa y te acuestes boca abajo. Esta primera dosis debe ser inyectada directamente en tu columna vertebral. Así trabajará mejor —explicó.

Charles asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Hank se dio media vuelta y preparó la primera jeringa; esperaba que bastara solamente una.

—Estoy listo, Hank —anunció el profesor.

Hank se mordió el labio inferior, inclinándose sobre la cama para alcanzar la espalda desnuda de Charles, que había hundido la cara en una almohada blanca y esponjosa. Hank podía escuchar su respiración agitada; procuró que no le temblaran las manos.

La aguja se deslizó dócilmente por la piel de Charles, penetrándola hasta que el acero desapareció por completo dentro de su cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el profesor no lo sintió. Hank presionó el émbolo y el suero amarillo desapareció.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó el profesor, intentando levantar el rostro para observar a Hank, pero éste le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo—. ¿Ya puedo…?

—Esperaremos unos segundos, Charles, si para entonces no has sentido nada, te administraré la segunda dosis…

Charles asintió con la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Hank, levantó una mano para tocar la suya, que seguía apostada en su hombro. Conmovido por el acto de debilidad del profesor, Hank sonrió un poco y sujetó los dedos temblorosos con los suyos, presionándolos firmemente para permitirle sentir su presencia, para dejarle saber que no estaba solo…

—Han sido tantas cosas —suspiró Charles, hundiendo más el rostro en la almohada. Hank suspiró: el movimiento errático de los hombros de su amigo le decía que el hombre lloraba. Apretó más su agarre en esa mano trémula—. Cuando pasó lo de la playa, creí que podría sobreponerme, que podría seguir viviendo sin poder caminar, sin Raven, sin Erik y tú sabes que lo intenté. Te juro que lo intenté. Pero luego esos malditos tuvieron que reclutar a mis estudiantes y llevárselos lejos para luego restregarme sus muertes en la cara como si hubieran sido mi culpa.

—Charles, eso no es…

—Jamás debí escuchar a Erik. Jamás debimos sacar a esos chicos de los sitios donde se encontraban. Estaban más seguros viviendo en las calles que viniendo a ésta maldita escuela.

—Charles.

—Oh, Hank, si tan sólo pudieras crear un suero que me ayude a dejar de sentir… te lo agradecería mucho.

Hank cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Aflojó poco a poco el agarre en la mano de Charles, que se resistió a soltarlo en un principio, pero luego lo dejó ir con lentitud.

—Haremos la prueba ahora —dijo Hank, agradecido por poder cambiar el tema de conversación. Charles le dolía. Y mucho—. ¿Puedes ponerte boca arriba nuevamente, por favor?

Charles lo hizo. Muy despacio y jadeando.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Hank.

—Sí —respondió Charles, cuando estuvo nuevamente recostado sobre su espalda.

—¿Sentías dolor antes?

—Un poco, como si esa maldita bala siguiera clavada en mi espalda —Hank hizo una mueca—. ¿Debo intentar ponerme de pie? —preguntó, nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hank respiró hondo, ansioso también.

—No debes desesperarte si las cosas no funcionan al primer intento, Charles, haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a…

—Dame la mano —lo interrumpió Charles que, con dificultad, se había arrastrado hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse.

Hank lo hizo. Sujetó el brazo de Charles y lo ayudó a apoyar todo su peso en él, por si caía. No podía negar que no estaba ansioso: el suero había funcionado con él, había corregido las malformaciones que su primer intento al mutar el ADN de Raven había provocado, pero no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas tratándose de Charles.

—Hazlo despacio —sugirió el científico, notando la vehemencia con la que su amigo intentaba apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en las plantas de sus pies mientras tiraba de sí mismo hacia arriba, valiéndose del brazo de Hank.

Y, para sorpresa de ambos, el suero cumplió su cometido con irónica precisión. Aunque al principio Charles se tambaleó un poco, conforme pasaron los segundos sus piernas recuperaron la movilidad que había creído perdida para siempre ese día en la playa.

Charles rió histéricamente y, debido a su turbación, cayó contra el pecho de Hank, que se apresuró a sostenerlo mientras el otro se cubría la boca con una mano temblorosa.

—¡Lo lograste, Charles! —exclamó el hombre de gafas, también sonriendo, mientras Charles murmuraba contra su pecho cosas ininteligibles. De nuevo, había lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando Charles logró tranquilizarse un poco, Hank le pidió que intentara caminar por la habitación mientras él lo seguía de cerca.

—Eres un genio, Hank. ¡Eres un maldito genio! —Dijo Charles, cruzando la habitación por segunda vez—. Pero… cuánto durará el efecto.

—No lo sé.

—Oh, por favor, amigo, tienes que darte una idea.

—En verdad, Charles, no lo sé —respondió Hank.

Charles se llevó los dedos a la sien, como probándolo... De pronto, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa y espanto. Hank, creyendo que el efecto del suero se estaba disipando, corrió hacía él, listo para sujetarlo, pero Charles lo apartó con un movimiento del brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Charles?

—Mi telepatía…

* * *

Hank dejó de comer su cena cuando la noticia del encarcelamiento de Erik Lehnsherr, alías Magneto, fue transmitida. Puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la frente: al menos, Raven no se encontraba con él en el momento de su aprehensión. En verdad deseaba que ella estuviera a salvo…

* * *

Charles salió de su habitación azotando la puerta y pisando fuerte mientras avanzaba por el corredor hacia su estudio. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla delante de su escritorio y se alcanzó la botella de whisky que reposaba sobre una mesilla aledaña. Llenó un vaso y bebió el líquido como si se tratara de agua.

—Oh, Erik —suspiró, arrojó el vaso vacío contra la pared más cercana y subió los pies a la mesa en medio del estruendo de vidrios rotos.


End file.
